1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voltage regulator, and more particularly to a voltage regulator having a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common operation systems utilize different voltages to drive different circuits. In general, a voltage regulator is usually utilized to convert an input voltage into a corresponding output voltage. The kinds of voltage regulators are boost regulators and buck regulators. In a boost regulator, the output voltage is higher than the input voltage. In a buck regulator, the output voltage is less than the input voltage. However, these two regulators consume more power when it stabilizes the output voltage.